In a conventional magnetic disk apparatus, a disk has a flat surface and the head has a curved crown-shaped surface in order to prevent deterioration from being caused thereon due to contact between a head positioned in a start-stop area on the disk surface and the disk surface when the magnetic disk apparatus starts to drive. In this case, it has been experimentally found that it is more effective to shape the surface of the head into a crown of the unevenness of 20 nm or more.
However, since the hardness of the head is so high, it is very difficult to form such a crown-shaped surface with high accuracy whose unevenness is about 20 nm on the head surface.